The Unicorn
by Starlight623
Summary: While Sara and Leonard are at the hospital waiting for their second child to be born, Uncle Mick takes Bianca to Chuck E Cheese to get that unicorn! (A part of the "Our Family" series)


A/N: After Mick made the promise to Bianca in "Happy Halloween '17" I had to get them both there. :-) Picks up right after "You're Really Here, Right?"

* * *

It was late when the Waverider received the call, but Mick responded right away, running for the jump ship and alerting Gideon that he didn't know when he'd be back.

He landed safely in the designated area in the large back yard and ran into the house of his best friends.

"Go time?" he whispered loudly up the stairs.

"Go time," Leonard confirmed as he helped Sara down the stairs.

"Blondie, you gonna have a birthday twin?" Mick asked, smiling.

"Well, Bee was born on his birthday, so this one owes me!" Sara said through gritted teeth.

"You guys mind if we take a trip today?"

Leonard stopped and turned. "Where are you going? Or dare I ask, when?"

"Come on, it's Christmas! You know the rat place ain't gonna be open. Can I just take her to yesterday? Or the day after?"

Leonard and Sara exchanged a look. Mick knew it was one of those silent conversations that they were so famous for. All that damn eye sex led to this communication that no one else could follow.

"Fine," Leonard relented. "But no more than one day past or future! That's all we need is to have her with linguistic dysplasia on Christmas!"

Sara squeezed Leonard's arm as a sign it was time to go.

He kissed the top of her head. "Ok, ok, we're going." Then he turned back to Mick. "One day!"

"I hear ya, I hear ya! I don't want Beanie barfing all over the jump ship either! Now get going! My nephew isn't gonna keep waiting around."

Leonard rolled his eyes, but thanked Mick anyway. And then they left.

Mick checked the time. 2:15am. He wondered if Prison Break was still on Netflix and wandered to the TV.

A few hours (and some disappointment at finding that, no, Prison Break was no longer on Netflix) later, Mick woke to a groggy 3 year old.

"Unca Mick?"

"Hey, Beanie!"

"Where's Mama?"

"Mama went with Daddy to the hospital. Your little brother is on the way!"

"Oh!"

"Which means you and I have the whole day to ourselves. So… what can we do with our time?"

"Did Santa come?"

Mick glanced around hurriedly and found that, thankfully, there were gifts under the tree.

"Yeah, look at that! He did. But we can't open those without Mom and Dad. So, what else can we do?"

"Well, you said we'd go to Chuck E. Cheese soon."

"Hmm? Did I say that?"

"Yes! At Halloween!"

"So, I did. Well, Chuck's is closed today."

Bianca's face fell.

Mick hurried to recover. "Now, now, hold on! Don't you have the world's coolest uncle that drives a time machine?"

Her face beamed once again. "Yeah!"

"So, we're gonna jump over to tomorrow, play games and eat pizza til we're stuffed, and then come back here and hopefully meet the new baby. How's about that?"

"Let's go!" Bianca replied, pulling at Mick's arm.

Mick jumped them forward just enough time for the children's play land to be open again (and to keep his niece safe). He checked Bianca very closely for any signs of time travel ails and then they hopped into Leonard's car and headed to the place of _the unicorn_.

The unicorn. The Holy Grail for Mick and Beanie. They were saving all the tickets they'd earned in their last 2 trips to win the biggest, fluffiest unicorn that Bianca had ever seen. Today was looking like their lucky day. The skee ball ramps were their friends, the ticket wheel seemed bigger, and the whack a mole was practically slowed down.

"Your daddy would say we've robbed the house blind," Mick said before stuffing a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"I know, right?" Bianca replied.

He should have been surprised that a 3 year old would understand that, but this was Snart's kid. Just because he (mostly) gave up the life of crime, didn't mean it still wasn't a huge part of his past.

Mick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of neatly folded strips of tickets.

"What do ya think, Beanie? We have enough for it?"

Bianca thoughtfully sized up the pile. "Well, we got a ton today. And this pile is huge! Yeah, it's 'nuf!"

Mick was inclined to agree, but still concerned. "How about one more round of skee ball and we'll head to the prizes?"

"Deal!"

Mick lead Bianca back over to the games and ignored all the smiles of the well-meaning, but still annoying folks that we're obviously thinking he was such a great guy for bringing her there alone. Gone was the Mick that would have likely used Bianca as a chick magnet. Now, he only wanted to show his sweet niece a fun day before her life got rocked by a baby brother.

A couple of well-placed 50 point shots gave the ticket pile a boost that had Mick confident that the unicorn was theirs.

Bianca's eyes were wide as the ticket counter pulled the strips through. The number just kept getting bigger. The happy dance she did when she heard the total melted Mick and made the entire trip worth it. Not only had they earned the coveted unicorn, but they had enough for a sweet little stuffed puppy for the new baby.

Bianca clutched the unicorn as tight as she could as they made their way home. Mick couldn't wait to surprise her with the fact that he wasn't going to make her share the stuffed animal with him.

"Ok, Beanie. Back to the jump ship. Let's get back to yesterday and wait for your Daddy's call."

Once they were back in the house, Bianca flopped onto the couch with her treasure.

Mick sat down in his usual chair. "Uh, Beanie… so, you know how we said we'd share the unicorn?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking about it. And maybe a time ship isn't the best place for a unicorn. She'd probably really prefer it here in your house. So, you think you could keep it for me? Let me visit it when I come by?"

"Unca Mick! Yeah, I can do that!"

She let go of the precious unicorn to run to him and wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Aw, Bean, you're very welcome."

Just then, the phone rang. "Hey, Boss," Mick answered. "Yeah, she's right here. Hold on. Here, Beanie, it's your Dad."

"Daddy? Hi! Yeah, we had a great day! Yeah. He's here? Yay! Can we come meet him? Ok, I'll tell him. Bye, Daddy! Love you!"

Bianca gave the phone back to Mick. "My brudder is here! Daddy says wait a few hours and then come meet him!"

Mick couldn't help but smile. Blondie and the Boss definitely had the cutest daughter ever and he had no doubts that their son would be cute too.

"Ok, well, let's watch some Moana and then go see them. Sound good?"

"Yep!" she replied, bounding off to get the DVD.

Mick wondered if he'd ever have a family of his own some day, but for now, being a part of this one was pretty good too.


End file.
